Never Melting Chocolate
by blackestheart4ever
Summary: What happens when one of the order of the phoenix members turns to the dark side? how will the order react to the news of her falling in love with the bad boy Draco Malfoy, an-Incest
1. getting ready for the ball

Hey everyone this is mine and my sisters first fanfic so gives us feedback on how we are doing

~3 blackestheart4ever~

POV(Nymphadora)

As I started to get ready for the death eater ball at the Malfoy Manor, I was looking for something to impress a certain someone. I'm definitely not try try to impress Lord Voldemort. Once I noticed that didn't have anything for the ball,

I screamed out to my empty apartment ,"Fuck, I don't have anything to wear. Damn this pressure, I'm am going to get fabrics to make my own dress."

I ran quickly to the fabric store. When I entered the store I found this beautiful black fabric that would make a fantastic dress. I noticed a lady who worked there and asked her if she would take my measurements so I could make the dress

She gave me a simple answer of "Not a problem Ma am,"

"Thank you," I said to the lady and I tried to pay her for the fabrics.

She refused to take the money and said "No Dear today these fabrics are on the house from me to you."

"Thank you so much Ma am," I said as I ran out of the store and across the street to my apartment building. I ran into my apartment to my sewing machine and started to get to work quickly. I had only two hours until the ball. I finished with about 30 minutes until the ball started. As I slid the dress on it fit perfectly, or otherwise I was so fucked and would had to of wore a hot pink fluffy, frilly dress. That is so not good for a death eater ball.


	2. how it began

Sorry that these chapters are so short we are trying to make them larger and they so much bigger on paper.

POV(Nymphadora)

About a year ago I was asked to join the dark eaters. I was told to think about it for a week. I thought yes or no, yes and no, on and off. I thought of what my parents might think of me joining them.

They probably wouldn't want me to join them, but this was my decision, so when Lord Voldemort came back came back I told him yes, and automatically I got the mark. The shock made me faint and I woke up in Draco Malfoy's arms. He was the one I liked.

I had a fantasy that I got washed up on the sand near an ocean and Draco did mouth to mouth. That just happened when I fainted. I know. How fucking cliche. Well he was at least 20 feet away before. Wow. He was fast and really strong. I didn't notice it but just said that last sentence in a whisper but he definitely heard me. Now he knows that I like him. Man, I even sucked at keeping my own secrets. I don't see how my friends trusted me with their secrets.

Well Draco gave me a weird look and told me, " Thanks, I guess. You are very light." Was he lying to me or was he telling me the honest truth. Hopefully it was the truth. I was so stupid to look down at my stomach and tell him thanks. That's when I really fell for him. He was in some long torn black robes that actually mad him look really sexy. He sat me up, and walked away. I told him to wait because he dropped his wand, and I know for a fact that's when we really connected.


	3. Tonks?

POV(Draco)

I was pacing the floor in my green silk boxer shorts, thinking if I should even go to this party and if Voldemort will let me. More likely he will not allow that. Man I don't even know what tux to wear. Should I wear plain old black or a dark brown. I would probably look like a pile of shit. I think it should be the black since it should be dark because that's what we wear. I even asked my dad and he told me to wear black because we are called the death eaters. Ha ha ha very fucking funny dad. While I am getting dressed thinking about my next rump in the sack. I'm hoping it's not Pansy again. After I am done dressing I go down stairs to find my mother in the ball room talking to a weird girl.

"Mother who are you talking to?," I asked her she replied back with " Someone you will meet later on Draco, now move you behind to the food and drinks to while I continue to set up the rest of the ball room."

"Ok mother," I asked with a smile I keep walking around watching the weird girl trying to figure out who she is. I keep up with her to see if she needs any help but I figured that this girl a fucking death eater for the love of fire whiskey. I see my best friend Blaise being followed by Pansy oh fuck me I have to help him now.

"Hey Blaise I need your help with the food can you come help me?" I said with a urgency to my voice. "Yes I will be right there Draco." He said with a smile.

When he came over to me I tried to get him to tell me about the weird girl with the color changing hair. But alas he wouldn't tell me about her. I hear this big crash in the hallway when I look out I see the girl that hair changes color according to her mood, on the floor with the werewolf Greyback crouching over her and saying things that I couldn't hear I pull out my wand and walk up to him and say "Step away from her and you wont get hurt."

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing to with the stick?" He said when he stands up and walks away from the girl and she just looks up and just keeps sitting there on the floor. I look down and just as I am about to say Hello and help her up from the floor she passes out on the floor. I pick her up and run to my room and call my mother up to my room.

"Mother she just passed out on floor out in the hallway and I don't know what to do." I said quickly and I run in my bathroom and grab a washcloth and wet it with cold water. I run back in my room and I put it on her forehead.

"Draco I am going to call the personal healer to come and check out Tonks, Draco you are to stay here and watch over her until and I get back with the healer." Mother said has she is leaving my room not leaving any room for argument.

I look down one last time the girl Tonks and grab one of my old school book and sit down on the other side of my bed and start to reread the words on the pages when I heard something moving in the hallway. I moved off the bed and opened my door and look out into the hallway and saw nothing. I looked back at the bed and saw Tonks move slightly and I guess I have to try to keep her clam so she doesn't freak out and I have to explain what happened to her I don't want to be a jackass and have to fuck up her life more than it already is.

"w-w-what?" Tonks says as she opens her eyes.


End file.
